


Hi Ya Ya (Lazy Days Remix)

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho and Junsu, on a free day in Paradise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi Ya Ya (Lazy Days Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://hoyah.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hoyah.livejournal.com/)**hoyah**.

Mauritius vaguely reminds them all of Bora Bora - blue seas, blue skies, white sands - and they're inclined to love it just for that reason. They love it even more when they're told they get three days off at the end of the shoot, three days to really enjoy the beach and the water and the hotel suite that's nothing short of luxurious.

Yunho's already practically written his name on a lounge chair by the pool in the evenings; now he takes to lying out there between long stretches in the pool or the ocean, book in hand and a beach umbrella keeping the worst of the sun off his face.

The heroine's struggle to get the boy of her dreams to notice her is engrossing - enough so that he doesn't notice the footsteps creeping up on him until a distinctive laugh and a shockingly cold towel landing on his stomach make him flail and startle half-upright, dropping his book in his surprise. "Junsu!" he yelps, freeing a hand to peel the towel off his skin and toss it back at his interruptor. "What was that for!"

"I'm bored," Junsu replies, laughing as he snags the towel out of the air. "You should entertain me."

Yunho pouts back, not really averse to the idea, but not willing to give in so easily. "Go bother Yoochun. Or Jaejoong," he suggests. Changmin has already threatened dismemberment if anyone disturbs him today, and Yunho's too fond of Junsu to point him towards possible limb-loss. Even after he's been nearly given a heart attack.

"They're busy," Junsu replies, pouting back. "And they don't wanna share." Yunho wibbles internally at the pout, but stays strong.

"Busy?"

" _Busy_ ," Junsu repeats, with a meaningful eyebrow raise for punctuation.

"... oh," Yunho says, fighting down the blush that wants to creep up on him at the image that follows on the heels of Junsu's words. "Well. Maybe later?"

"Maybe!" Junsu brightens at the idea, and Yunho can't help but smile in response.

He sits up a little more, tilting his head in invitation for Junsu to come closer. "So how should I entertain you?" he asks.

Junsu plops down on the end of the lounge chair, then scoots himself around so he can settle between Yunho's legs, back against Yunho's chest. "Read to me!"

"Read to you?" Yunho echoes, incredulous, wrapping one arm around Junsu's waist automatically.

Junsu settles his head on Yunho's shoulder and nods, grinning. "Share your trashy novels."

"They're not trashy!" Yunho protests, nudging his nose against Junsu's temple.

Junsu laughs, one hand stroking at Yunho's knee, almost-ticklish. "Yeah they are. But doesn't matter as long as you enjoy them, right?"

Yunho smiles and kisses Junsu's hair. "Guess not," he agrees, and picks up his book again.

"Yeah. So read to me now, and then we can go get Jaejoong and Yoochun and bother Changmin. He can't take us all!"

Yunho chuckles at the image as he opens his book to the right page. "Maybe not," he says before he starts reading. He loses track of time as he reads, despite the occasional interruptions from Junsu that get fewer and further apart. When he finally looks up again, Junsu is warm and limp against him, eyes closed, clearly fast asleep. Yunho laughs a little and settles Junsu more comfortably against him, rests his head against Junsu's and decides to follow Junsu's example.


End file.
